


Paradise

by whiteroses77



Series: Blonds [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Oliver go on reconnaissance. Red kryptonite and some jealousy cause complications. AU season 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

TITLE: Paradise  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORDCOUNT: 3005  
RATING: Adult  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver go on reconnaissance. Red kryptonite and some jealousy cause complications. AU season 10

~*~

The tip off had come from one of Clark’s sources for the Daily Planet. It seemed since Bruno Manheim’s incarceration; a new gang was forming in the area. Specifically the club district down at Hobbs Bay. The new boss had a penchant for pretty boys. He had a club called Paradise. 

The team wasn’t planning a sting operation or anything, but they felt they needed to keep an eye on things. It had been decided that Oliver and Clark would go to the club and check out the bad guy’s lair. See if there was something that needed stopping in its tracks.

~*~

Oliver wasn’t sure this was a good idea though. On his own, there wouldn’t be any worries. Even though he had never been to a club catering exclusively to men, he had been to some very liberal parties where anything went. However, Clark Kent was a small-town boy who had been in love with the girl next-door all his life; he would probably stick out like a sore thumb. But the other guys were busy and the tip had come through Clark so Oliver had no choice.

He came down the stairs of the Watchtower’s monitor room to wolf whistles from Tess and Chloe. He was wearing a teal mesh shirt and spray on black jeans. His hair was gelled into an assortment of spikes.

“Are you looking for some action tonight?” Chloe called out cheekily.

“Very funny, where the hell’s Clark?” he grumbled.

When the door opened everyone’s jaw dropped. Clark was wearing tight black leather pants, a skin-tight sleeveless metallic blue t-shirt. He was also wearing leather cuffs around his wrists and Jesus, was that a collar. His hair was feathered around his head like a halo. His eyes were… was he wearing eyeliner? 

Clark smiled, “What do you guys think? Do you think they will let us in?”

Tess was the first to recover, “Yes, Clark, definitely. You’ll be lucky if they let you out again.”

Clark turned to Oliver and grinned. Then he looked him up and down. He uttered, “You look great.”

“Yeah, um, let’s get going, Clark.” he said uncomfortably.

~*~

The security had let Clark and Oliver straight through. They made their way towards the bar. Oliver could already feel eyes watching them. “Stay close to me, Clark. We don’t want to lose each other.” he cautioned.

Clark smiled and grasped Oliver’s hand. As Clark walked, the crowd parted before him. In no time, they were at the bar. Oliver asked, “What do you want to drink, Clark?”

“I’ll have a coke.”

Oliver shook his head, Clark might have been able to dress the part, but he would always be a boy scout. “Come on, Clark, live a little.” He ordered shots for both of them. 

“Oliver, we’re here to do a job not get drunk.” Clark griped.

“A couple of shots won’t get us drunk; just give us a nice buzz.” He urged.

Oliver needed something to relax him. Oliver was used to people looking at him, to tell the truth he loved it. However, he was starting to feel like a piece of meat. He noticed Clark was studying his shot.

“Does this look a little red to you?” Clark asked warily.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “What difference does that make?”

“I shouldn’t drink something that’s red.”

Whatever, “It’s probably the lights in here.”

“But…”

“Just drink the damn drink, Clark.” Oliver snapped.

Clark shook his head in resignation and took the shot. Oliver downed his second.

~*~

The beat was thumping and the place was getting more crowded. There was a dark haired guy on the dance floor. He was spending more time watching Clark than his dance partner. The handsome brunet smiled at Clark and Clark smiled right back.

Oliver warned him, “Be careful, Clark, he’s checking you out. You don’t want to encourage him.”

Clark laughed, “I’m not an idiot, Ollie. There’s no harm in being friendly.”

“There’s being friendly, Clark; and there’s being friendly.”

The bass was pulsing.

Oliver watched more men show an interest in them, especially Clark.

Oliver noticed as one man ran his hand down Clark’s arm on the way to the rest room. He saw the disappointment on his face when Clark didn’t follow. Oliver realized that he was paying more attention to Clark and his admirers than the stake out. That wouldn’t do, so he told Clark, he was going for a look around.

~*~

After discovering, he couldn’t gain access to the back offices. Oliver returned. The brunet from before was invading Clark’s personal space touching his arm and talking very intently to Clark, who was shaking his head. When the guy saw Oliver coming, he disappeared back on to the dance floor. Oliver grumbled, “What did he want?”

Clark smiled slyly. “Nothing, just wanted to know if you were my boyfriend.”

“What did you tell him?”

Clark frowned. “I told him the truth. We’re just friends.”

Oliver had always been grateful to be Clark’s friend, so why did he now feel depressed about it. Just his friend?

The brunet was beckoning to Clark wanting to dance with him. Clark smiled slowly at the other man. The brunet came and took Clark’s hand. Clark turned back, picked up his glass, and took another shot and then he followed the guy. Oliver called out. “What about the reason we’re here?”

Clark touched his own ear, “I’ve been listening out for them, nothing incriminating yet.” Then he carried on his journey to the dance floor.

What was happening, Clark wasn’t acting like himself. Oliver noticed the shot glasses. Clark had been worried something about the drinks about the drinks looking red.

Oliver looked up at the dance floor. Clark was allowing the guy to put his hands all over his body as they danced. Oliver ordered another shot. He took it to the restroom, so he could study it in the light. He held the glass up.

Shit.

To the casual observer the drink was colourless, but Oliver was looking for it, a faint tinge of red.

Damn it.

Oliver returned to the main area. The music had slowed down and couples were in each other’s arms. Oliver searched the crowd. There they were. He saw them look in his direction. Then brunet went in for a kiss and Clark responded. Oliver tore his way through the crowd and he pulled the guy off Clark.

“Hey, piss off.” The guy yelled at him and made a grab for Clark. 

Reflexively, Oliver punched the brunet and he fell to the floor. “You keep your hands off him.” Oliver warned.

The guy stood up and turned on Clark. “You said he wasn’t your boyfriend. Is that how you get your kicks, lead guys on so your boyfriend will get jealous? You little bitch.”

Oliver lunged at the guy again. No one spoke to Clark like that. Clark grabbed him around his chest and held him back. Oliver was pinned, he could not move. “Ollie, it’s alright. Calm down.” Clark breathed into his ear.

“He can’t speak to you like that, Clark.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Clark whispered.

Oliver could feel hardness against his ass. Oliver swallowed with nerves. “It’s okay, Clark. You can let me go now.”

As he was released, Oliver noticed the crowd was circled around them and silent. Some were shaking their heads in disgust of the violence, but most were looking at them as if they were a modern day, gay version of Romeo and Juliet.

Instinctively, Oliver took Clark’s hand and led him outside.

Once outside, Clark wondered, “What was that all about, Ollie?”

“Clark, you were right, the drinks were red. I think its red Kryptonite. You’re allowing things to happen, you normally wouldn’t. I have to get you home.”

Clark grinned, “Your home?” 

“Well, it’s a bit far to get a taxi cab to your place.”

Clark kind of sparkled at him, “Your place is great.”

Oliver hailed a cab.

“I could take us home, Ollie.” He suggested.

He told him, “Listen, with the effects of the Kryptonite. I’d feel safer in a cab.”

“Whatever makes you happy?” Clark murmured.

~*~

They entered Oliver’s apartment from the elevator. “How long do the affects last?” he asked.

“If it can be removed most of the affects disappear straight away.” Clark revealed.

“Okay, it was a small amount it shouldn’t last long.”

“Ollie, I feel fine. I don’t feel affected at all.” Clark tried to reassure him.

“Believe me, Clark, you’re affected.”

Clark questioned, “How so?”

Oliver shook his head. “Really, you wouldn’t class your behaviour tonight as unusual?”

“I danced with a guy at a club what’s wrong with that?”

“It wasn’t just a dance, Clark, you let that guy grope you and kiss you. For god’s sake, you were HARD for him. Oliver was shouting and he didn’t know why.

“I wasn’t hard for him, Ollie.”

“You weren’t hard for him? Clark, I felt you against my ass.”

Clark yelled back. “I wasn’t hard for him, I was hard for you. Okay.”

Oliver was in shock. His mouth just kept opening and shutting, finally he cried, “God, Clark, don’t you see it’s the red Kryptonite.”

“Ollie?”

“Damn it, Clark, stop calling me that.” he pleaded.

“What?” 

“You never call me Ollie; it’s always been just Oliver.” He explained.

Clark sighed. “Oliver, even if I was affected, red K only makes me lose my inhibitions. It lets me do what I want to do.”

“It’s still poison, Clark. Do you know how many times I’ve gotten drunk and then woke up with someone in my bed and regretted it? 

Clark was smiling, “So, if I wasn’t ‘drunk’, you would want to sleep with me?”

“It doesn’t matter; it’s not going to happen. You are sleeping in the guest bedroom.”

“Fine” Clark muttered. Then he slunk off upstairs. 

~*~

Oliver sighed in relief. He headed for the drinks cabinet. Jeez, what was he doing, getting drunk was not going to help. He had a lot to consider, his feelings towards Clark mostly. He sat on the couch and thought back. 

Some of the boys at Excelsior had experimented. When you were at a male boarding school there always some who did. Because he was an orphan, he had made sure he was popular; he probably would never have survived being isolated. Being popular had not allowed any weaknesses to be shown. Sometimes Oliver had envied the relationships between the other boys. However, he had never met anyone that attracted him enough to try it.

Later, he had thrown himself into partying hard. He slept with many women and it had been fun. The few times a woman started to get under his skin, he’d always sabotaged the relationship. He was convinced they couldn’t handle his lifestyle. 

The first time he met Clark, his attraction to him had thrown him. The confrontational nature of their early conversations had kept his mind off his feelings. But Clark’s presence, his stunning features, and his underlying sweet personality had drawn him in. Making Oliver want to confide in him, to want to see his potential fulfilled with him by his side.

To get him to smile. 

But with his mission and Clark’s relationship with the women in his life, his feelings stayed in the background. Clark’s words and actions tonight and brought them to the fore. To see Clark open to relationships with men, Clark saying he wanted him. It would be so easy to take what was being offered. 

But the truth was Clark had poison crawling through his veins. The only way to get Clark back to normal was using green Kryptonite on him to sweat it out. Oliver had sworn to himself that he would never use that stuff on Clark again. His actions had almost caused him to lose Clark and himself last time. 

No. He just had to wait it out until it left Clark’s system naturally. 

“You know thinking too much will cause wrinkles and we wouldn’t want anything to spoil that pretty face.” He was told wryly.

Oliver looked up; Clark was leaning against the handrail of the stairs. He was fresh from the shower, a green towel around his waist. Was this Clark’s hidden superpower teasing people to distraction?

Clark slinked towards him; there was no other word for it. Water still beaded on his gorgeous body. He came and stood in front of Oliver and gave him a wicked grin. “I know you said no sleeping together, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun, Ollie.”

Clark went to his knees and insinuated himself between Oliver’s legs. He started stroking his thighs. Oliver tried to be a good man, he really did, but how was he supposed to resist this. He had to try though for Clark. “Please Clark.” he pleaded reaching out to Clark’s cheek.

Clark grinned victorious. His hand went to Oliver’s fly. Oliver was fighting with himself, his heart and head knew this wasn’t right. His cock, which was only a zip away from Clark’s hand, couldn’t care less.

Oliver grabbed Clark’s hands before they could go further, “No, Clark.”

Clark stood up abruptly, annoyance radiating from him.

“You can’t deny you want it, Ollie. God, what is it with blond jocks. Why does everything have to be on their terms?”

Oliver was confused. “What the hell are you on about, Clark?”

Clark sneered. “It’s just in my experience; guys like you never know what they want.”

Oliver couldn’t believe this, was Clark saying what Oliver thought he was. “Are you saying I’m just another guy who happens to fit onto a list of your type?”

Clark smirked at him arrogantly.

“You bastard!” he declared, “You don’t give a shit do you? I think I love you and you just want sex?”

Provocatively, Clark approached him and got in his face. “If you love me, let me suck your cock.”

With passion and anger, Oliver reached for Clark and brought their mouths together. Clark licked at his tongue. The kiss became deeper and rougher, their groins rubbing together. Oliver’s hands roamed Clark’s naked body feeling the strength in Clark’s muscles.

Clark ripped Oliver’s clothes off with effortlessness. Then he dipped his head and he licked from Oliver’s navel up his chest up, to his throat and then told him. “You’ve always tempted me with this body.”

“Now it’s yours.” Oliver panted.

Clark went to his knees.

Clark sucked the head of his cock into that hot mouth. Oliver watched with rapt attention while his closest male friend gave him an expert blowjob. Just the idea of Clark gaining the experience made Oliver’s thrusts get rougher. Clark just took it, enjoyed it.

Oliver noticed that Clark’s towel had dropped and Clark was jerking himself off. Oliver knew couldn’t last long like this; he wanted Clark under him. He told Clark to get on the couch. With ease, Clark complied and went on to his hands and knees for him, and braced himself there waiting. Oliver couldn’t believe they were doing this. He knew the mechanics of anal sex, but...

“Clark, I don’t have any lube.”

“Just use spit, Ollie, you won’t hurt me.” Clark told him huskily.

Hurriedly, Oliver found a condom and then prepared them both quickly. When he entered Clark, he was so tight that he was struggling not to come already.

“C’mon, Ollie, give me some more of that beautiful cock.” Clark demanded.

With passion and ire, Oliver jerked forward to the hilt.

Fuck. Damn it good. His cock throbbed in it’s tight sheath. He breathed steady, and began thrusting carefully.

Clark lowered his head to the cushions, and then he moan. “I didn’t know…I didn’t know it was like this, this good.” Clark reached under himself and began jerking his cock.

What did he mean? “Clark? You said about other guys, Clark?”

Clark whimpered “Not like this.”

Oh, shit. What had he done? Oliver couldn’t hold back, it was too late. He started stroking into Clark, and his whole world was the tightness around his cock, the slap of skin on skin, and Clark’s cries of pleasure.

“Oliver, oh, yes.” Clark moaned.

That was it, he couldn’t hold back. He was coming. Clark’s ass tightened even more around his cock as he came to orgasm too.

As they panted out their recoveries. Clark turned over and gazed up at him from the couch. Oliver met that drugged gaze, and then he fell forwards and he took his friend’s mouth.

~*~

The next morning, Oliver was miserable. How could he have done that? He had known Clark wasn’t himself, that he was drugged. This had been more than just sex to Oliver but it would probably ruin their friendship. In his right mind, Clark might despise him now, and he’d have the right to.

Clark came down dressed in Oliver’s green robe. He said quietly, “I hope it is okay that I borrowed this?”

“After what happen last night you can have anything you want.” He told him.

Clark smiled shyly at him. “I hope that’s true.”

“Yes, it is. You were drugged. It was me who made the mistake.” He told him.

“Oh, right, um.” Clark studied the floor. “I…I’ll get dress and out of your way then.”

Downcast, Clark headed towards the stairs, but then he stopped, straighten his shoulders, and then he turned back towards him. “I just want to say. I don’t regret what happened. I’m glad that it was you.”

Oliver smiled in relief that Clark wasn’t holding a grudge, “So, am I, Clark.”

Clark grinned back.

“I’ll make us breakfast.” Oliver offered.

Clark approached him, “Pancakes?”

Oliver laughed. “Yeah pancakes.”

“Great.”

Maybe things had not turned out badly after all.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 20-10-17


End file.
